Stationary struts within a gas turbine engine function to support the inner portion, or core. Additionally, the struts may function as an airfoil. These struts, may be radially disposed between an inner hub and an outer casing, and may be spaced around the circumference of the rotor section in either a symmetrical or an asymmetrical arrangement. The strut design provides the structure with the stiffness required to maintain fit, form, and function against loads, including but not limited to, those caused by maneuvers, fan blade out, impinging gas loads, surge, and may provide the ability to withstand both hard and soft body impact.
Loads are generally transmitted through the hub-strut-case structure through the mounts to the airframe via links or similar features. Generally, in a situation where the loads are excessively large (e.g., when the engine has suffered a fan blade-out event), the attachment links transmit excessively large dynamic loads into the aircraft. As a result, the system may experience a flight safety event, such as, the aircraft must be taken out of service in order to repair and/or replace the case and other necessary components.
Improvements in turbine case attachments are therefore needed in the art.